


Thunder

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha.Levar esses doces para a vovózinha.Ela mora longe, o caminho é deserto.E o Lobo Mau passeia aqui por perto".O Lobo Mau está sempre por perto.





	Thunder

Kiba não era o aluno mais aplicado na época do Colégio, mas a faculdade ele levava muito a sério. Por isso, dificilmente cabulava alguma aula. Os amigos costumavam debochar, provocando com perguntas do tipo “Quem é você e o que fez com o Kiba?”. Coisa que ele levava na esportiva (já que seu passado era testemunha de acusação).

Apenas naquela noite quente de sexta-feira, resolveu abrir uma exceção e sair com os colegas de aula para beber e comemorar o final de semestre. Como reza a tradição, foi um mês conturbado e cheio de cobranças. Ele estava no primeiro período, cumprindo matérias básicas, porque não decidiu ainda qual carreira seguir. Mas inclinava-se bastante para Ciências Sociais ou Assistência Social.

O desejo de trabalhar com crianças necessitadas e ajudá-las, nasceu da experiência voluntária em ONGs criadas pelo amigo Uchiha Sasuke. A família Uchiha era uma das mais poderosas do cenário atual em Konoha, e mantinha algumas organizações destinadas a auxiliar pessoas em situação de risco. Vez ou outra, Kiba acabou ajudando por lá, pela amizade com Sasuke desde a época do Colégio. E amizade com Naruto, noivo de Sasuke. Além de Shino, namorado de Kiba e futuro advogado que estagiava em um dos segmentos dos negócios Uchiha, também amigo de longa data.

Os quatro tinham laços estreitos desde a infância. Algo que o tempo apenas consolidou.

E ali estava Kiba, falando ao celular com o namorado, avisando que a happy hour universitária tinha acabado e ele voltaria para casa, mais animadinho que o normal, ainda que não embriagado. Voltava a pé, evitando usar a moto que largou no estacionamento da faculdade. Calculou que beberia muito mais do que bebeu!

— Não se preocupe, Shino — ia dizendo ao celular — Logo chego em casa. Vou até pegar um atalho.

Apesar de ser tarde, os arredores da faculdade eram bem seguros. Não sentia medo.

Nem mesmo receio, quando saiu da avenida principal e foi se esgueirando por ruas secundárias, naquele começo de madrugada.

Se alguém tentasse assaltá-lo, claro, sabia muito bem se defender! Ainda praticava artes marciais, estava com o corpo em forma!

Bem, poderia se defender de um ataque leal, de frente. Nunca imaginou que seria atacado pelas costas, com alguma coisa acertando-lhe a cabeça. Um golpe tão violento que o levou a inconsciência imediata, sem sequer um reles gemido.

—--

A dor de cabeça foi abrasadora. Tão forte que tirou Kiba da inconsciência, dando-lhe de brinde uma náusea desagradável.

Abriu os olhos devagar, respirando fundo.

A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de estar falando no telefone com o namorado, então uma dor súbita seguida de escuridão total. Alguém o atacou enquanto voltava para casa, naquele atalho para chegar mais rápido.

Tentou avaliar a situação. Teve que ser forte, muito forte para não agir no impulso e piorar a situação.

Estava em um galpão amplo, algo como aqueles usados para guardar grandes quantidades de carga, sentado contra uma das paredes. Ambos os pulsos foram presos em uma pequena barra na parede por algemas de aço. Engoliu em seco, o coração batendo forte.

Não estava sozinho no galpão, pelo contrário. Tinha muita gente circulando por ali, pessoas estranhas, câmeras, refletores… parecia uma equipe de filmagem!!

Mas o que chocou mesmo o garoto, foi para onde todas as câmeras e holofotes convergiam: uma cama grande, de casal centrada em uma espécie de cenário. Havia duas pessoas sobre o colchão, Kiba não podia ver direito, apenas vislumbres através dos aparelhos. Pela voz que gritava e pelos longos fios ruivos, diria que uma das pessoas era uma jovem mulher. E um homem grande, movendo-se sobre ela, deixava bem claro qual o tipo de cena estavam gravando.

Os gritos eram de arrepiar, pediam por socorro, por ajuda.

Desesperado, esquecido da própria situação, tentou soltar os braços e impedir a barbárie de prosseguir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi machucar os pulsos até sangrarem. A algema curta impedia de ficar de pé. Acabou aquietando-se de novo, momentaneamente esquecendo de tudo ao redor, ao dar-se conta de que suas roupas foram trocadas. Tinham lhe colocado uma espécie de uniforme colegial feminino, com saia de pregas muito curta e blusa branca com detalhes em preto e vermelho. Sentou-se direito depressa, a moda oriental. Medo e desespero misturando-se e o tornando desorientado.

Que confusão era aquela?

Os gritos femininos venceram a barreira da confusão mental de Kiba, ele concentrou-se novamente no que acontecia no centro do galpão. Tentou tapar os ouvidos com as mãos, mas nenhuma delas podia se mover livremente.

O medo cresceu. Que pesadelo era aquele? Como escapar daquela situação? Não viu o celular ou qualquer uma das suas coisas por perto e… levou um susto quando alguém abaixou-se ao seu lado.

— Acordou, Bela Adormecida — o homem era um tanto sinistro, de cabelos lisos, curtos e claros — Perdeu a melhor parte do show.

Kiba voltou a atenção para o desconhecido, agachado longe o bastante para ficar em segurança.

— Quem é você? Que lugar é esse? O que estão fazendo?

— Ora, ora, a Bela Adormecida acordou — um segundo rapaz, gêmeo idêntico ao outro, aproximou-se — Por que não avisou, Sakon?

— Acabei de descobrir — Sakon respondeu com uma risadinha.

Kiba acompanhou a discussão, olhando de um para o outro, o medo sendo substituído gradativamente pela raiva.

— Melhor me soltar agora! Eu vou partir a cara de vocês! E soltem aquela mulher também!

As exigências fizeram os gêmeos rir com ironia.

— Está preocupado com a atriz?

— Atriz? — o garoto soou confuso.

— Não reconheceu nossos estúdios? — o gêmeo cujo nome desconhecia indagou.

— Estúdios?

— Não precisa fingir. Todo e qualquer garoto de programa conhece o estúdio Thunder — foi a vez de Sakon responder.

— G-garoto de programa?! — Kiba engasgou com a acusação. Sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva e vergonha — Não sou um garoto de programa!!

Que absurdo era aquele que ouvia? Só podia ser piada ou brincadeira. E uma de muito mal gosto!

— Aa? E o que fazia perambulando de madrugada no nosso território?

— Eu estava voltando pra casa! — Kiba rosnou. Como puderam confundi-lo com um garoto de programa?!

—Ukon, avise o chefe que o garoto acordou — Sakon mandou e foi logo obedecido. Então voltou-se para Kiba — Vai se arrepender por tentar trabalhar em nosso território. Ninguém lucra sem autorização do chefe.

— Eu não sou nada disso! Estava voltando da faculdade e…

— Sim, sim — Sakon cortou a frase — Temos garotos universitários também. Se quiser uma vaga, precisa se candidatar. Não sair trabalhando por conta própria.

Antes que Kiba respondesse, três pessoas se aproximaram. O tal Ukon, um outro de cabelos quase do mesmo tom, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e óculos, e uma ruiva de longos cabelos lisos.

— Ah, que providencial! Você caiu do céu. Como se chama? — o homem foi dizendo, olhando para Kiba de cima — Meu nome é Kabuto.

Esperou resposta, mas Kiba ficou em silêncio, o que fez Kabuto suspirar divertido.

— Atrevidinho — a mulher riu, em seguida tragou o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos. Vestia um roupão felpudo mal fechado. Era possível ver boa parte de seu corpo escultural. O tom de voz era semelhante ao dos gritos que Kiba ouviu naquela hora.

— Quer fazer um jogo? — Kabuto abaixou-se, quase igualando o olhar ao nível de Kiba — Não tenho paciência, nem tempo. Entrou no meu território e tentou vender seu “produto” aos nossos clientes. Não posso deixá-lo escapar sem punição, é ruim pros negócios.

— Eu não.. — Kiba tentou protestar, mas Sakon agiu rápido e acertou-lhe um golpe traiçoeiro no rosto. Sentiu a dor e o gosto de sangue nos lábios.

Risadinhas foram ouvidas daquelas pessoas. Pelo galpão, desconhecidos andavam de um lado para o outro, indiferentes ao que acontecia naquele canto, preocupados em suas funções de ajeitar as câmeras, as luzes. Alguém maquiava o homem grande que estivera na cama com a mulher ruiva momentos atrás. Mas Kiba não prestava atenção em nenhum desses detalhes, entorpecido pela agressão.

— Veja bem, temos um nome a zelar. Se toda prostituta e todo prostituto achar que pode tomar conta do próprio nariz, o que será de mim? — Kabuto continuou com um falso tom de simpatia — Então eu espalho a mensagem nas ruas: não mexa com o estúdio Thunder, ou pague o preço. A sua sorte é que hoje é dia de live. Nós disponibilizamos a transmissão ao vivo para quem paga stream e permitimos que a audiência determine o que acontece com os atores.

Nesse ponto, Kiba olhou para a mulher. Então ela era mesmo uma atriz?

— Eu estava encenando um estupro — a desconhecida soprou fumaça para o ar.

— Tayuya fode bem, mas atua mal — a voz de Kabuto retomou a narrativa com um tom que arrepiou Kiba — Nossos clientes pagaram por um estupro. E eu preciso te ensinar uma lição… então, por que não juntar o útil ao agradável?

— Esses lindos trajes também foram decididos em uma enquete — Sakon apontou para a roupa de Kiba — Temos várias, se Jirobo rasgar, não tem problema.

O garoto rosnou alguma coisa, gesto que denunciava uma mistura de raiva e medo pelo que planejavam. Chegou a forcejar os pulsos, mas isso só o machucou mais. Como ia se livrar daquela situação?! Olhou em volta, sabendo que não encontraria ajuda por ali. E Shino? Estivera conversando com o namorado quando foi atacado. Mas… deu alguma pista sobre o atalho? Algum detalhe que ajudasse a localizá-lo? Teriam levado Kiba para um lugar longe de onde foi raptado? Tantas questões!!

— Ne, Kabuto…? — Tayuya deu uma última tragada no cigarro e jogou o restolho no chão — Esses vagabundos são bem arrombados. Sei que o pau de Jirobo é grande, mas vai machucar pra valer?

— Excelente ponto — o homem levou a mão ao queixo, ganhando um ar pensativo — Se Jirobo meter fácil, perdemos pontos na atuação.

Kiba ficou boquiaberto, olhando de um para o outro. Aqueles dois falavam de estupro e crueldade como se fosse um assunto cotidiano! Entendeu que mergulhou, sem querer, em um mundo totalmente diferente do que viveu até então!

E as pessoas que assistiam essas “lives”? Que votavam para assistir cenas de abuso sexual, violência…? Que lado podre da humanidade era aquele?

— Faça um teste — a mulher insinuou maldosa, divertindo-se com a palidez que se apossou de Kiba — Se esse moleque estiver muito largo a gente usa pro vídeo dos brinquedos ao invés da cena de estupro.

Kabuto sorriu largo. Estava doido para isso desde que colocou os olhos naquele garoto. Tayuya fazer a sugestão apenas provava como a parceira de crime o conhecia bem.

Kiba, a esse ponto, tentou afastar-se mais, todavia já estava contra a parede. Não havia espaço para fugir.

— Não encosta em mim — ameaçou de dentes cerrados, inconscientemente fechando ainda mais as pernas. A posição era incômoda, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer!

Os quatro riram, nem um pouco intimidados.

— Então ele rosna — Kabuto debochou — Quero essa dedicação em frente às câmeras!! Sakon, amansa o garoto. Não se preocupe, a gente encobre o estrago com maquiagem.

Kiba teve meio segundo para tentar entender a ordem e se preparar para qualquer parca defesa, antes que Sakon se movesse veloz e o segurasse pela blusa, puxando-o para frente tanto quanto as algemas permitiram, dilacerando a pele dos pulsos ainda mais. Em seguida, um golpe contra o rosto, e outro e mais uma sequência, que fez não apenas os lábios se partirem de novo, mas o nariz também sangrou, manchando a blusa branca com um tom de vermelho vívido. Desnorteado, Kiba escorregou para o lado. Só não caiu porque as algemas o mantiveram meio suspenso no ar.

Lutou contra a inconsciência, porque sabia que isso seria seu fim.

Sentiu quando mãos descuidadas pegaram-lhe as pernas e desfizeram a postura oriental, fazendo o corpo dele deslizar pelo chão, para frente, sem grande resistência. Sakon postou-se de um lado, Ukon pelo outro. Ambos seguraram-lhe os joelhos, obrigando-o a abrir as pernas o máximo que podia, a saia curta não oferecia qualquer tipo de proteção. O garoto gemeu de dor e degradação.

Quando dedos afoitos seguraram na lateral da boxer, seu espírito de luta voltou. Tentou resistir e impedir a violação, apenas para receber um novo golpe rápido e seco no pescoço, que fez Kiba engasgar com sangue e destruiu de vez a tênue resistência.

A peça foi puxada sem dificuldade, expondo-o por completo aos olhos daqueles desconhecidos.

— Ee? — a voz de Tayuya soou levemente incrédula. Para Kiba, tal exclamação pareceu confusa, mal vencendo nuvem de inconsciência que chegava rápido — Ele é apertadinho, hum? Será iniciante?

Uma náusea violenta estremeceu o corpo de Kiba, quando sentiu dedos deslizando entre suas pernas, sondando a intimidade que apenas seu namorado tinha tocado antes.

Shino… lágrimas silenciosas escaparam pelo canto dos olhos fechados. Sentiu vontade de morrer. Tudo por um maldito engano!!

— Tirem ele daqui e levem ele pro meu escritório — Kabuto ordenou rouco — Temos que testar a mercadoria antes de oferecer pros consumidores, não? Tayuya, você volta para a cama e recomece o show com Jirobo...

Aquela frase foi a última que Kiba ouviu. O golpe na base do pescoço foi violento a ponto de paralisar seu corpo e dificultar a respiração. Perdeu a consciência em meio a dor, a humilhação e a um último pensamento pedindo ajuda, dirigido ao namorado.

—--

Despertou no mesmo instante em que se deu conta da cama macia. A reação de breve ataque de pânico não durou muito. Logo uma voz conhecida e suave o tranquilizava. O toque caloroso envolveu suas mãos que se agitavam no ar e as segurou transmitindo força. Teve coragem de abrir os olhos.

— Está tudo bem — o rapaz de óculos escuros, sentado ao lado da cama, garantiu — Eu estou aqui agora, no hospital com você.

— Shino! — Kiba o fitou com os olhos arregalados. O pavor irracional amainando, e permitindo que ele refletisse melhor a situação. Estava em um quarto muito branco e limpo, com uma grande janela exibindo um gramado bem cuidado. Claramente o quarto hospitalar.

Como? A última lembrança que tinha era medonha. Teria sido um pesadelo?

Não.

Podia sentir o rosto inchado pela surra recebida. O olho esquerdo estava quase fechado pelo inchaço, intuía o tom preto que logo cobriria a pele judiada. Os pulsos enfaixados escondiam a pele retalhada em ambos os braços, que voltaram a sangrar um pouco diante da agitação na qual despertou, maculando a brancura dos curativos. Respirar era difícil, a base do pescoço latejava. Indícios de que o terror que viveu foi bem real.

— Você está seguro. A polícia chegou a tempo, pretendiam tirar você do galpão, mas evitamos isso — Shino garantiu, penalizado com a visão do namorado. Kiba sofreu um bocado, alguém tão bom, um rapaz que não merecia.

— Eles… eles disseram que eu era um garoto de programa! — Kiba falou baixinho — Eu garanti que não era, mas eles não acreditaram em mim. Ninguém acreditou em mim!

— A quadrilha foi desmantelada — Shino explicou — Não precisa temer mais nada.

— Desculpa — o garoto pediu sentindo a primeira lágrima escorrer. Foi impossível conter as demais — Eu não devia ter pegado um atalho.

— A culpa não foi sua — a voz de Shino soou cheia de conforto e teve o efeito de ampliar o choro entristecido. Não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo parar. Era melhor que toda a experiência ruim fosse expulsa através daquelas lágrimas. Não queria saber de detalhes, nem de minúcias sobre o que aconteceu. Pelo menos não naquele instante.

— Como me achou? Pensei que… eles gravam filmes horríveis naquele lugar. Eu…

Shino suspirou e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos, num toque caloroso. A mão de Kiba tremia.

— Pelo aplicativo GPS do seu celular. Shikamaru trabalha pra polícia, lembra? Ele triangulou sua posição com base no aparelho. Por sorte eles levaram com você para o galpão e a polícia chegou antes que o removessem de lá.

E Shino seria eternamente grato à gangue por isso. Sem o GPS do celular de Kiba, jamais o encontrariam.

— Obrigado — Kiba falou baixinho, cheio de alívio. Era bom saber que estava em segurança, que a violação de seu corpo e a humilhação de sua dignidade não atingiram o ponto mais alto.

Shino não respondeu. Percebeu que o namorado resvalava para o sono outra vez, emocionalmente exausto por tudo o que passou. Mas ele continuou sentado ao lado, segurando-lhe a mão e dando todo o conforto e segurança que poderia oferecer. Não queria que a alma pura levasse alguma mácula. Não queria que os momentos de terror cunhassem uma ferida que nunca cicatrizaria. Mas tudo o que podia oferecer era sua presença.

E a vingança, claro.

Conquanto esse detalhe Kiba nunca descobriria.

— Tirem ele daqui e levem ele pro meu escritório — Kabuto ordenou rouco — Temos que testar a mercadoria antes de oferecer pros consumidores, não? Tayuya, você volta para a cama e recomece o show com Jirobo...

Aquela frase foi a última que Kiba ouviu. O golpe na base do pescoço foi violento a ponto de paralisar seu corpo e dificultar a respiração. Perdeu a consciência em meio a dor, a humilhação e a um último pensamento pedindo ajuda, dirigido ao namorado.

Sakon obedeceu a ordem, pois ele tinha as chaves das algemas. Assim que libertou os pulsos do menino, passou um braço por baixo dos joelhos de Kiba e a outra por suas costas, erguendo-o do chão. Deslizou a língua pelos lábios com ansiedade e antecipação, muitas vezes Kabuto liberava os restos para que ele se divertisse com o irmão gêmeo. Mas brincar com prostitutos não era tão interessante assim, pelo menos não com os mais experientes.

Contudo não chegou a sair do lugar. Tão pouco se virou para sair dali, notou duas pessoas avançando pelo galpão, atraindo olhares dos demais, a medida em que passavam.

Kabuto ficou em pé em um salto, curioso com a intromissão. Tayuya recuou um passo, assim como Ukon. Foram os primeiros a reconhecer o recém-chegado que vinha a frente.

Por fim, Kabuto deu-se conta de quem era aquela pessoa. Empalideceu um pouco.

Uchiha Sasuke parou a poucos passos do quarteto. O outro, um homem de óculos escuros e blusa de gola alta seguiu em frente, até alcançar Sakon e tirar-lhe a carga inconsciente dos braços, com inusitado cuidado. O vilão ficou tão abismado com o ato ousado, que entregou o suposto garoto de programa sem qualquer protesto.

Pela primeira vez na noite todos os olhos estavam fixos naquele canto do galpão, assistindo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos com tensão e expectativa cobertos de agonia.

— Vou levá-lo pro hospital — o homem de óculos informou.

— Eu cuido do resto — Uchiha Sasuke garantiu.

Kabuto deu uma risadinha.

— Ne, desculpa. Se eu entendi bem, você veio buscar sua mercadoria? Sinto muito ter mexido com suas coisas, mas… sabe como é, né? O vadiozinho estava trabalhando na minha área. A gente não pode aceitar esse tipo de coisa, não? Você entende, Uchiha? Tem que dar exemplo…

Enquanto falava, Kabuto corria os olhos pelo local. Notou desconhecidos em pontos estratégicos, todos vestindo o famoso uniforme da Akatsuki, assassinos treinados do Clã Uchiha. Engoliu em seco. Sabia que a situação era das piores, subitamente tudo virando contra si. Mas… como ia imaginar que o pequeno prostituto era um dos meninos que trabalhavam para os Uchiha?

— Ah, não. Tem um pequeno mal entendido aqui — Sasuke, que até então estivera distraído observando enquanto Shino tirava Kiba daquele lugar, virou-se para Kabuto — Você não tocou na minha “mercadoria”. Tocou no meu amigo.

E a pequena revelação descortinou o futuro de Kabuto e seus comparsas. Os quatro intuíram com toda a certeza do mundo que não sairiam vivos dali.

O Clã Uchiha possuia um império empresarial que dominava o cenário dos negócios não apenas em Konoha, mas no mundo todo. Império esse que só perdia para a verdadeira fonte de dinheiro da família: todos os negócios ilegais em que estavam envolvidos. Tantos seguimentos criminosos pertenciam aos Uchiha que até a Yakuza se tornava cautelosa ao envolver-se com eles.

— Oe, oe — Kabuto ainda tentou negociar — Não tinha como eu saber disso, Uchiha. Entenda…

— Espera. Quais foram as suas palavras? Algo como “fazer alguém de exemplo”?

Kabuto recuou um passo. Seu território, o pequeno negócio de vídeos ilegais tornava-se a pior ratoeira. Não tinha para onde fugir, estava cercado.

Um Akatsuki aproximou-se de Sasuke. Entregou-lhe um grande celular, o rosto todo coberto pela máscara da gangue.

— Hum… vejo aqui que hoje iam vender um estupro. E os números são bons — então virou-se para o Akatsuki e sorriu — Abra opções na enquete de final para a cena de estupro. Coloque “morte” como uma delas. Mas a um bom preço. Ah, ofereça na deep web em nome de cada um desses quatro. Serão quatro cenas bem interessantes — terminou de dar a ordem e devolveu o celular para o Akatsuki, que saiu para cumprir as orientações.

Sakon tentou fugir, desesperado. Uma kunai cortou os ares e o acertou na perna, derrubando-o no chão. Nenhum outro ousou se mover.

— Vocês serão o meu exemplo — Sasuke enfiou as mãos no bolso — O aviso de que ninguém mexe com meus amigos.

De quebra, levaria Thunder, o estúdio ilegal que começava a dar muito dinheiro, por vender videos pornográficos e fazer lives em que a plateia decidia o que acontecia com os atores. Qualquer coisa era permitido, desde que pagassem por isso.

Nada mal, apesar de que, claro, preferia que seus amigos não tivessem passado por nada daquilo.

Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se não tivesse plantado Shikamaru entre os hackers da polícia. Ou se não fizesse parte do submundo do crime, ainda que Naruto e Kiba desconhecessem tal detalhe.

Um descuido, com todo o poder da família Uchiha, resultou em alguém importante ferido de um jeito vil e imperdoável. Incompensável.

Um ato digno do melhor “olho-por-olho”.

A vingança que Uchiha prometeu a Shino e que estava prestes a se cumprir. Um leve gesto de cabeça, permissão que a Akatsuki aguardava, o derradeiro exemplo dado a todos.

Nunca mexa com meus amigos.

Então Kabuto e seus comparsas conheceram o significado de “inferno na terra”.


End file.
